Beauty and the Least
Beauty and the Least '(Case #16) is the sixteenth fanmade case as well as being the fourth case in the Baywood Hills district by CCFan32. Case Background Previously on ''Criminal Case, Michael blackmailed an army general named Gregory Drake, who gave fake coordinates to Mark of his missing sister's whereabouts. Drake gave the team the real coordinates and Patricia was eager to head there to help Mark out but they instead stumbled upon another murder as they discovered a movie starlet's mutilated corpse in the manor of the Bluehaven Police Department's very own Chief William Price. The team was utterly shocked how Carlotta was found and shipped her body off to Elizabeth. They also had to treat the inhabitants of the manor suspects as well, such as Thaddeus Bilge, and Fifi Fromage. Elizabeth was not happy to report that Carlotta was tied up with chains and gagged as her killer poured acid over her eyes, blinding her permanently. Her ears were also pierced with a sharp object, eliminating the starlet's ability to hear. Then, the killer cut out Carlotta's tongue. Finally, the killer proceeded to sexually assault Carlotta then used defibrillators to stop her heart, putting an end to the starlet. Patricia was absolutely disgusted and stayed strong throughout the case in order to put this sick, horrid, and repugnant killer behind bars. During the investigation, the team finds two pieces of a torn letter in Chief Price's office in his manor and after repairing it, they discover it belonged to Mr Valentine. The letter stated that the killer needed to kidnap Olivia Price and quickly escort her out of the manor so that Valentine can drive away with her. Shortly after realizing this, Olivia is surprised to see the team again but as soon as she said that, the lights cut off. The team went to the fuse box and realizes that all of the fuses were gone, courtesy by Mr Valentine, as evidence by the letter he left on the fuse box. By the time the team found the fuses and got the lights back on, Olivia was gone. Chief Price went on a rampage after finding out about his wife's kidnapping and was forced to be detained for the time being. Charlotte Price quickly met with the team and wanted to help find her daughter-in-law. Patricia left the job to Charlotte, who was briefed about Mr Valentine. After thorough investigating, the killer was unveiled to be the butler, Thaddeus Bilge. Thaddeus admits that he kidnapped Olivia and killed Carlotta but what Charlotte's main concern was why Thaddeus did it. When he refuses to talk, Charlotte strikes Thaddeus which causes him to spill the beans. When Thaddeus was younger, he was a bodybuilder and a thug for hire, who is a person who commits crimes (robbing a store, getting money out of someone) and gets paid for it. Thaddeus loved his two occupations in the past and decided to bring it back now. Thaddeus states that he met Mr Valentine in an alley, who paid him to kidnap Olivia. Thaddeus agreed to do the job but encountered Carlotta at the manor when she was invited by Chief Price for a meeting. Thaddeus remembered when he lost all of his strength and muscles and something clicked inside of him which led to him brutally torturing Carlotta. Thaddeus realized his mistake too late and tried to hide the evidence, to no avail. Charlotte asks where Olivia was but Thaddeus only said that Mr Valentine drove off with her in his car. He was then shipped to court. The Honorable Kingsley demanded to know the whereabouts of Olivia Price but Thaddeus refused to respond. He deeply regretted this murder and wished he was the man he used to be. Kingsley had wished Thaddeus hadn't had taken the job and asked why Thaddeus became a thug for hire, to which he responded by stating he wanted money and he put his bodybuilding talents to good use by scaring people into giving up money for others. Judge Kingsley heard enough and sentenced Thaddeus to life imprisonment with no parole possibility. Hours after the trial, the station received a call that Mark is going rogue and is holding a poet named Ian Neon at gunpoint near the sewers. Mark tells the team that he discovered his sister, Amanda, and Ian were together before her disappearance and blamed Ian for taking her away from him. Ian and Patricia pleaded Mark to put the gun down. Mark obeys and realizes that he is so obsessed with this and he would be willing to kill a man for nothing. The team investigated a couple of crime scenes in order to find out more about Amanda's current whereabouts. They managed to discover that Amanda was pregnant when she disappeared. This led to Patricia speculating that it's probably the reason why she left home. The team informed Mark of such results which led him to becoming absolutely infuriated. After that, the team finds Amanda's diary which stated that she left home because she got pregnant by her father, who had raped her. Things got even more crazier when Amanda talks face to face with the team at the station after discovering the diary. Victim * 'Carlotta Johannesburg '(Found brutally mutilated in the Price manor) Murder Weapon * '''Defibrillator Killer * Thaddeus Bilge Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc * The suspect has chemistry knowledge * The suspect is on antidepressants Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a scar Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with talc * The suspect has chemistry knowledge * The suspect is on antidepressants Suspect's Profile *The suspect has chemistry knowledge * The suspect is on antidepressants Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a scar Suspect's Profile * The suspect is in contact with talc * The suspect has chemistry knowledge * The suspect is on antidepressants Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has a scar Suspect's Profile * The suspect is in contact with talc * The suspect is on antidepressants Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with talc. *The killer has chemistry knowledge. *The killer is on antidepressants. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Manor Office. (Clues: Victim's Body, Defibrillator, Torn Magazine, Half of Letter; Murder weapon confirmed: Defibrillator; Available at start) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Evidence: Killer has chemistry knowledge) * Examine Defibrillator. (Result: White Powder) * Analyze White Powder. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer is in contact with talc) * Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Movie Star Magazine; New Suspect: Mark Delvecchio) * Question Mark about him dating the victim. (Prerequisite: Movie Star Magazine restored) * Investigate Manor Attic. (Clues: Faded Contract, Pile of Papers, Half of Letter; Prerequisite: Talk to Mark) * Examine Faded Contract. (Result: Movie Contract; New Suspect: Lester Noogie) * Ask Lester about his movie role for the victim. (Prerequisite: Movie Contract unraveled) * Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Love Poem) * Examine Love Poem. (Result: Penmanship) * Analyze Penmanship. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Ian Neon) * Talk to Ian about his poem. (Prerequisite: Penmanship analyzed) * Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Mr Valentine's Letter; Available when all tasks above are completed) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Ask Thaddeus Bilge about Olivia's kidnapping. (Available at start) * Investigate The Sewers. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Trophy, Garbage Pile; Available at start) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) * Examine Photo. (Result: Photo Text; New Lab Analysis: Movie Title) * Analyze Movie Title. (12:00:00) * Question Lester Noogie about his successful movie with the victim. (Prerequisite: Movie Title analyzed) * Examine Faded Trophy. (Result: Poet's Trophy) * Ask Ian Neon about his vandalized trophy. (Prerequisite: Poet's Trophy unraveled) * Examine Garbage Pile. (Result: Shoe) * Analyze Shoe. (09:00:00) * Investigate Luggage Pile. (Clues: Locked Safe, Garbage Bag; Prerequisite: Shoe analyzed) * Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Fifi's Pendant; New Suspect: Fifi Fromage) * Talk to Fifi Fromage about the victim. (Prerequisite: Fifi's Pendant found) * Examine Garbage Bag. (Result: Bloody Metal Rods) * Analyze Bloody Metal Rods. (12:00:00; Evidence: Killer is on antidepressants) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Question Fifi Fromage about her claim of seeing the killer. (Available at start) * Investigate Sewer Conduit. (Clues: Knife, Acid Bottle; Available at start) * Examine Knife. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; New Clue: Serial Number) * Examine Serial Number. (Result: Serial Number decoded) * Detain Mark for having the knife. (Prerequisite: Serial Number decoded) * Examine Acid Bottle. (Result: Thaddeus' Acid Bottle) * Ask Thaddeus why he has a bottle of acid. (Prerequisite: Thaddeus' Acid Bottle unraveled) * Investigate Price's Desk. (Clues: Broken Camera; Prerequisite: Talk to Fifi) * Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Video Camera) * Analyze Video Camera. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer has brown eyes) * Investigate Manor Office. (Clues: Box; Prerequisite: Talk to all three suspects) * Examine Box. (Result: Chains) * Analyze Chains. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer has a scar) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Sibling Rivalry: Part 4. (No stars) Sibling Rivalry: Part 4 * Go see how Ian Neon is doing. (Available at start) * Investigate Manor Office. (Clues: Ian's Suitcase; Prerequisite: Talk to Ian) * Examine Ian's Suitcase. (Result: Old Letter) * Analyze Old Letter. (12:00:00) * Ask Ian what he is doing with Amanda's confession letter. (Reward: Beret; Prerequisite: Old letter analyzed) * See if Mark has calmed down. (Available at start) * Investigate The Sewers. (Clues: Amanda's Belongings; Prerequisite: Talk to Mark) * Examine Amanda's Belongings. (Result: Pregnancy Test) * Examine Pregnancy Test. (Result: Urine Sample) * Analyze Urine Sample. (09:00:00) * Investigate Sewer Conduit. (Clues: Wet Photo Girl; Prerequisite: Urine Sample analyzed) * Examine Unknown Girl. (Result: Amanda Delvecchio) * Inform Mark of his sister's pregnancy. (Reward: 10,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Amanda identified on Photo) * Investigate Manor Attic. (Clues: Floor Safe; Available when all tasks above are completed) * Examine Floor Safe. (Result: Amanda's Diary) * Examine Amanda's Diary. (Result: Diary Page) * Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases